


The Wedding Book

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Childhood Stories, Christmas, Kids, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Natasha asks her fathers about a book she found in the library.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 33
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	The Wedding Book

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 Carry On Countdown. Just Baz telling his daughter about his childhood and her grandmother. This is also in my Snow-Pitch world.

**Baz**

I sit down next to Simon on the couch. It’s been a long day. 

Christmas day is always a busy day, especially when they spend the beginning of the day with Bunce and then drive to Hampshire to have dinner with my family.

My father and Daphne have gone to bed and I don’t know where my siblings are. I think that Mordy took Nat and Ira up to her room to play with their new toys from my parents.

The fire crackles and Simon leans into me. He has a book open and is wearing his new Christmas sweater from Daphne. I spelled his wings away this morning so that they wouldn’t be in the way today.

“How are you doing?” I ask him.

“Good, you?”

“Great,” I kiss his cheek and he flips the page in his book, “I am so grateful, Cherry went to sleep easily.”

“That’s good. Do you know where Ira and Nat are?”

“No, but I think that Mordy has an eye on them.”

“Do you need to feed tonight?”

“Yes, but that can wait.”

“Humm,” he sighs and tucks his head under my chin.

Suddenly, I hear a small voice from the doorway, “Can you tell us a story?”

I look over and see tiny Nat standing in the doorway clutching a large book to her chest with one hand and her little brother’s hand in the other. Her hair is still done up in a fancy coil that Mordy did and Ira looks up at us with big blue eyes. Simon’s eyes. 

“What kind of story?” I ask.

Natasha comes over to us and climbs up next to me. She leans on my side and sets the large book in my lap. Simon closes his book, sets it aside and hoists Ira into his lap.

I look at the massive book in my lap. Then I recognize it. It’s one of the picture books we had at our wedding. I still have the one that everyone wrote messages in. This was the test book that Daphne insisted on making. I guess that she kept it.

I open the first page and see the opening page with a cake and a picture of Simon and I sitting on a bench in a park. If you look closely in the background you see Bunce yelling at someone off screen. 

Actually she was yelling at a dog that had just stolen her sandwich. She was so mad. Recalling that memory makes me laugh. Simon is chuckling too.

On the next few pages contain pictures of Simon and our life together in the years before we got married and after Watford. Then there is a section on me and my childhood. There is a photograph of me with my two year old face smeared in lemon cake.

“Is that you?” asks Natasha pointing at the cake picture.

I grimace, “Yeah, it was.”

“Ira, look. That’s Dad,” she says giggling and poking him in the shoulder. Simon whispers in my ear, “You  _ were _ a pretty cute baby.”

It makes me feel warm, but I whisper back “Was not,”

“You were,” he replied nodding his head knowingly.

I look back down at the book, Nat has been turning the pages and is intently reading the captions, quotes, and little things written in it.

“Tell me about when you were in school,” she says.

“All right, let’s see. Uhm.”

“Your father and I didn’t get along for the longest time.”

“Really?” asks Nat with wonder in her voice, “But you are so in love.”

This makes me laugh. “Well I have loved your father since practically when we first met, but somehow we acted like enemies,” I say.

“When did you know you loved Father?” she asks Simon.

Simon blushes and shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“Why were you enemies?”

“Politics, family, and expectations, it’s complicated I guess.”

“Oh,” she nodded her head like this all makes complete sense to her six year old self. It probably does, Nat is exceptionally bright and aware for her age.

Ira yawns and snuggles up against Simon’s chest.

Simon stands up, “I think that I better put Ira to bed.”

Ira makes a tired protest and Simon carries him out of the living room.

I look back at Nat, “Are you ready for bed?”

“No,” and the way she leaves no room for questions, “I want another story, from when you were little. Before you knew Dad.”

“Well, when I was younger than you, my mother used to take me to Watford with her. She was a lot like you.”

“Really? How?”

“Well, she had the same hair as you and she was smart. So smart, and brave. She was really brave. She saved me from the vampires. Also she loved books.”

“I love books,” Interrupts Nat, “and our name.”

“Yes and your name. She would have loved to meet you.”

“I would too.”

“Look at this,” I flip through the book until I come the page I was looking for. I point to a picture in the corner and Nat leans closer a little to get a better look.

**Simon**

When I come back from putting Ira to sleep I find Baz and Nat on the couch where I left them, their heads pressed together and inspecting the picture in the book. Baz is telling Nat about his mother and the things he did with her when he was little.

They haven't noticed me standing in the doorway so I decide to stand there and watch my husband with our daughter. He is such a good father. I always knew he would be. 

Eventually Baz looks up and sees me. He nods and points to another picture. 

“I’ll see you when you come to bed,” I say and turn to go up to our bedroom.


End file.
